


It's a heavy downpour

by heysayuyan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysayuyan/pseuds/heysayuyan
Summary: Everything is flashing like a cinematic film of his beloved time, inside an automated 4-wheeled steel and with him.





	It's a heavy downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write this. And it happened on a whim. Un-edited (and won't ever be the other).

It's a heavy downpour. Large drops of rain crashing against the metal roofing, harmonizing with the constant movement of the windscreen wipers. He would have found this sound soothing, like a cinematic film of his beloved time, inside an automated 4-wheeled steel. 

But not this time.

  


Ringing phone goes unheared, overshadowed by the unwavered rainfall in the background. He would have answered immediately, smiling to the sweet tone "Yuya, where are you~? I'm getting hungry" from the other line, thru his bluetooth earpiece.

But not this time.

  


Tires screeching, gliding through the rough, wet slope, wheels losing control. Shattering glasses and dreams. He would have turned the wheels to the right, to the last stop, until he reaches their apartment parking lot. 

But not this time.

  


Tomatoes and lettuce rolling out the window, getting soaked from drizzle. He would have been washing those from the faucet of their own home, while being embraced by him from the back.

But not this time.

  


It's a heavy downpour. Everything is flashing like a cinematic film of his beloved time, inside an automated 4-wheeled steel and with him.


End file.
